


Ok

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron agrees to running away with Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok

"Ok"  
He scanned the man in front of him. The man he wanted nothing more then to be with for months and could see that it was what he wanted too.  
"Really"  
"Yah. This might be the biggest mistake of my life but..."  
His words where cut off by Roberts lips on his. "It won't be I promise you. I'll make it the best decision of your life."   
And Aaron could do nothing but believe him. The tears in his eyes and the way he kissed him made him impossible not to believe.  
"Stay here. Pack. I've got to do..." His words stopped as a smile spread across his face his tears were filled with happiness."I'll be back." He kissed Aaron's forehead. " I promise." And with that he left. Aaron hardly thought. He ran to his room and started packing, he didn't know what to pack because he didn't know where they where going or for how long so, he packed his suitcase with his favourite clothes and hoodies.

Meanwhile.  
Noc noc. Chrissie open the door and there was the man who thought she was going to kill him less then a hour ago. "I told you to go Robert."  
"I know I know. That's why I'm leaving."  
"Good then go."  
"I mean Emmerdale Chrissie."   
"Why should I care."  
"Because what you said earlier was true. Katie was right about me."  
Chrissie was confused at her husbands words.   
"What do you mean Robert?"  
"I'm leaving Emmerdale not for ever just till you go. Lachlan needs a new school and well you're not much liked here. And this is my home. With my family so I'm coming back here. But."  
"What."  
"I'm not leaving on my own Chrissie."  
"I don't understand."  
"I've been having a affair. I'm leaving with them and I'm not going to let you or your farther hurt them or me. So we're leaving. I'm so sorry Chrissie."  
Chrissie stood in utter shock. A mixture of sadness, anger and disbelief spread across her face.   
"You've got to be joking."  
Lachlan was standing at the bottom of the staircase with his grandfather both looking horrified by Roberts words.  
"I'm not"  
Chrissie had now stepped back from the front door, she was standing near the kitchen too distraught to speak. Lachlan and Lawrence were there to do that though.  
"How long." Lawrence shouted ,in his most theatrical voice possible.   
"December." Was Roberts only reply. He could of said the day, the hour even of when they first kiss of did it in the back of some random car, or he could of said the first day he set eyes on the man or when he first was intrigued by him or when he first wanted to rip he's clothes of, but no just December.  
"December" came screening out of a sobbing Chrissie, who was now sitting on the floor leant against the door frame of the kitchen.  
"Do you love them?" Lachlan asked before getting a look from Lawrence to silence him. But when nothing came from Robert Lawrence repeated the question.  
"Do you love her?"  
" I love them yes."   
"Who is she?" Could be softly heard from a now weeping Chrissie.  
"You're find out. Just look for who's missing from the village tomorrow." And with that Robert turned to leave but as he was just about to close the door of his old life behind him he looked to Chrissie and said " I did love you you know. Maybe not as much as I should have but I just want you to know that." And then he was gone.

On the way back to the pub Robert was filled with relief and happiness but Aaron was starting to think. Think about leaving his family, his friends. But It wouldn't be like France he could come back when ever he wanted. But all he wanted was to be with Robert. He had his bags packed and Roberts too. He could do this. He would see his friends and family wouldn't he? Then Robert swooped round the corner and hugged Aaron from behind and all doubts vanished.   
" I've packed are bags."  
"I've booked the hotel room."  
Both boys had playful smiles on there faces.  
"Where we going."   
"surprise"   
Robert said hugging Aaron closer Aaron respond by lying his head back onto Roberts shoulder. "Best be going then."  
"Yep." Robert said placing a kiss to his lovers neck before pulling away. He grabbed Aaron, the man he just abandoned all hope of getting his marriage back for's, hand and with there free hand each man piked up the others bag and they walked to Roberts car. Once they reach the car and dumped there bags in it Robert pulled Aaron in close and kissed him on the lips for anyone to see. When they broke Aaron looked in to his lovers eyes slightly puzzled." What if someone sore and Chrissie found out and..." He was cut short by another kiss this on shorter then the former. "She already does."   
"What but I..."  
"Not about you but that I've been having a affair and that I love them."  
Aaron looked dreamily in to Roberts blue eyes. "Then why are we going."  
"To Just be alone together before the manure hits the fan."  
"While it hits I think you mean." The men were still interlocked with each other outside the pub, hands rapped around each other and in each other's hair and jackets.  
"You're a Dingle I'm expecting lots of trouble if I spend my life with you Mr livsy. I think we should give this one a miss don't you."  
"Yes Mr Suggden I do."  
And with that they drove off in to the sunset. Not caring what would lay ahead when they got back to the village just that right now they had each other and they know if they had that they could do anything.


End file.
